The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 Feb 2018
00:02:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 00:04:05 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:04:20 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 00:06:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey (Robin) 00:06:44 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Usurper 00:07:22 CHAT UsurperKing: Hou 00:09:33 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:09 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:14 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:22 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:26 CHAT UsurperKing: For all the couples 00:11:27 CHAT UsurperKing: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YSkHIv7GhOM 00:11:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I prefer the Twenty One Pilots cover 00:12:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Of that song 00:12:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: gtg o/ 00:12:40 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:40 CHAT UsurperKing: I prefer origanal but this is really good too 00:16:14 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:16 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 00:16:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen South Ferry 00:16:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw South Ferry 1 day, 4 hours, 25 minutes, and 20 seconds ago. 00:17:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:17:05 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 00:19:27 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:19:28 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:57 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:17 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:38 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:30:13 CHAT Max-champ: well gtg o/ 00:30:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:31:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aww bye 00:31:56 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:33:48 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:34:43 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:34:43 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Downtown Freezy! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 00:35:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How long is Brickle going to relay that message to everyone? 00:35:24 CHAT Downtown Freezy: When freedom burns 00:36:06 CHAT C.Syde65: I have no idea how long. 00:36:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Who set him up to say that? 00:36:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: til after the reviews are over ig 00:36:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, right. 00:37:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's going to relay that for two weeks? 00:37:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Who set him up to do that? 00:37:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: um his owner of course 00:37:54 CHAT C.Syde65: I was just asking. 00:38:08 CHAT C.Syde65: I assumed it was Mario. 00:38:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its quite clear as Mario is the only one who can make him do things 00:38:56 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. I was still checking. 00:39:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Due to reasons. 00:39:21 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm assuming that you asked him to do it. 00:39:46 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:01 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Because it has your name in the message, so I'm guessing you asked him to make the bot do it. 00:44:32 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:44:38 CHAT C.Syde65: I asked a question in the staff channel. 00:52:51 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:57:49 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:58:35 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:01:38 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Chase McFly! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 01:02:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Uh, Brickle? 01:02:06 CHAT Chase McFly: I already did. 01:02:08 CHAT Chase McFly: (facepalm0 01:02:48 CHAT Chase McFly: (facepalm) 01:03:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !coppa 01:03:28 CBOT BrickleBot: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/Updates_to_COPPA 01:06:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Mario, just a thought. You might want to consider changing the way the bot logs chat commands slightly, so the category is placed at the top of the page, either that or finding a way to prevent the category from being sucked into the chat commands list, as you can see by the first of these two revisions here. 01:07:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have already fixed it. 01:08:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 01:08:29 CHAT C.Syde65: So that was what you did last night? (My last night) 01:09:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I fixed that last night, yes. 01:10:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 01:20:02 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:20:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 01:20:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:21:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Is Lience another name for the user ILoveLuma? @Syde @Mario 01:21:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lience is Mavmik's new username. 01:21:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:21:50 CHAT Qstlijku: So they left CC shortly before I joined? 01:22:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They joined shortly before you did and left right after you joind. 01:22:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *joined* 01:22:42 CHAT C.Syde65: No it's not. It's the new name for Mamvik. 01:22:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:23:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah ok 01:26:04 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:15 CHAT UsurperKing: Back 01:26:28 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:26:54 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:33 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:16 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:29:20 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: oh 01:30:50 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:31:53 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:56 CHAT UsurperKing: Anyone? 01:32:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Usurper! o/ 01:34:35 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:09 CHAT Stanjeff123: hiya everyobe 01:35:19 CHAT Stanjeff123: *everyone 01:35:56 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:36:03 CHAT Stanjeff123: (wave) 01:36:14 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chat is kind full and yet barely anyone is talking. 01:36:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Kind of* 01:36:29 CHAT Stanjeff123: true 01:37:32 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:34 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi 01:37:37 CHAT UsurperKing: you swim 01:38:22 CHAT C.Syde65: It's not that dead. 01:38:34 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 01:38:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 4 days left! 01:39:06 CHAT Stanjeff123: for what? 01:39:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Until this shit dies! 01:39:49 CHAT Chase McFly: But it won't 01:39:59 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:40:07 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 01:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But it will. 01:41:34 CHAT Chase McFly: But I will come on chat that day 01:41:41 CHAT Chase McFly: And invite a lot of people 01:41:50 CHAT Chase McFly: And TDL chat won't die that day. 01:41:53 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:41:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Invite whomst? 01:42:00 CHAT C.Syde65: We'll make sure it won't die. 01:42:04 CHAT Chase McFly: My friends 01:42:15 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:42:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Perhaps we could keep TDL around until 2099 01:42:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Erm. 01:42:58 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 01:43:02 CHAT Chase McFly: True, none of us could even be around anymore then,=. 01:43:04 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 01:43:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, 01:43:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Prepare for the final fours days. 01:44:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is Majora's Mask, but TDL version! 01:44:33 CHAT Chase McFly: Oops, that got dark. 01:44:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nothing got dark. 01:45:12 CHAT Chase McFly: True, none of us could even be around anymore then 01:45:19 CHAT Chase McFly: That sunds dark to me. 01:45:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nothing dark about obvious facts. 01:47:20 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 01:47:57 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Majora's Mask, what's that? 01:49:17 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:49:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Majora's_Mask 01:49:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They have three days left before the moon crashes into the planet and the world ends. 01:49:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh that 01:49:52 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:50:03 CHAT Stanjeff123: i rather play breath of the wild 01:50:07 CHAT UsurperKing: A great game 01:50:15 CHAT UsurperKing: breath is great havent plsyed yet tho 01:50:19 CHAT UsurperKing: i love majoras mask tho 01:50:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BOTW is great. 01:50:29 CHAT UsurperKing: But my fav is twilight princess 01:50:37 CHAT UsurperKing: <3 midna 01:50:51 CHAT Qstlijku: /me leaves chat 01:51:02 CHAT UsurperKing: Why 01:51:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see Q left chat. 01:51:14 CHAT Stanjeff123: 0____0 01:51:20 CHAT UsurperKing: Welp 01:51:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tf 01:51:27 CHAT UsurperKing: Another one bites the dust 01:52:10 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://discordapp.com/assets/4dc13fd52f691020a1308c5b6cbc6f49.svg 01:52:25 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 01:52:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We must add it as an emoji. 01:52:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:52:54 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Such a large emoji 01:52:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I'm going 01:53:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:53:05 CHAT Qstlijku: I did that because the conversation was boring 01:53:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, Q. 01:53:09 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 01:53:11 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:53:19 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:53:40 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:56:35 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:56:59 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:57:16 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:27 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:57:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and Usurper! o/ 01:58:04 CHAT UsurperKing: Thx 02:00:42 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:02:42 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23